1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is known that when printing is performed on a recording medium having optical transparency, for example, a resin film having optical transparency, a white printing layer as an underlying layer is formed of a white ink, and an image is formed on the formed white layer by a predetermined coloring ink (for example, see JPA-2008-248008).
Moreover, it is also known that when an image printed using a recording medium having optical transparency is viewed, a predetermined image formed of a white ink is recorded as a light-blocking layer for an image which is formed of a coloring ink on the recording medium having optical transparency, so as to suppress the transparency of the image recorded by the coloring ink.
However, when a white ink as an ink composition for background and a coloring ink composition are recorded in a state of being adjacent to each other or superposed on each other in JP-A-2008-248008, there is a concern that color mixing called bleeding that results from the difference in physical properties between the ink compositions or blurring may be caused in the boundary between the respective ink compositions, that is, in the contact portion between the white ink and the coloring ink composition.